my last chance
by ice sukene
Summary: red finally come down the mont. to tell green his true feelings but green is leaveing the next day
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="b799decc7560c918fd446f09e1099961"THIRD PERSON POV./p  
p data-p-id="2dcf0cf720003afa8a0659cde38b6f88" Red had just came down from the mountain so he had just heard the sad news about his first love leaving soon the reason he had come down from that damn was to see green and tell him his feelings so he decided that to day he was going to tell him how he felt even if it meant that green would tell every one the he was gay he did not care he will always have pika and his other Pokémon with him as his friends./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="10951714e315a2a49b97a2eb84cb01c2"RED POV./p  
p data-p-id="81aa0e1073eff01f280431c75c40be18" So here I am thinking of how to do it and what my friend's would think of me if they found out I am gay. but then I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around to see who it was then I see all my friends then yellow tackled me and I fell to the ground and chuchu hugged pika/p  
p data-p-id="0fb9e2e96942e92fc6b83ca722e2fb1d"~~the conversation~~/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="dfbf2246092690c08540cb1945423ed3"RED:hi you guys ./p  
p data-p-id="90983bbfadf96a4ce600a77d8147defb"YELLOW: we are fine how are you red you look kinda sad./p  
p data-p-id="00633f5a4e08a2db936e5e95a23e0035"RED: I'm OK I guess./p  
p data-p-id="a89213ae8747e7bb59cd8123653e86a4"ALL: what's wrong red we can tell something's up./p  
p data-p-id="a8441b591bf88c0b8a9b3c0ffad5c59f"RED : well would you hate me if I was gay./p  
p data-p-id="db9e75f814990e1a4411a98f093e07b3"GOLD: I would not mind at all buddy./p  
p data-p-id="25025fec135565c03cd33c3f14baae8e"SILVER: no I would not mind at all I mean I'm dating gold . /p  
p data-p-id="2dd9815d505523a076a86847470576a1"ALL: (looks at him and gold)/p  
p data-p-id="ed3447f5e9257760c845d4094be52712"BLUE: NO WAY!/p  
p data-p-id="b2e508395421f4fc940427ffb024c649"SILVER: (walks over to gold ) way (kisses gold on the lips)/p  
p data-p-id="5039deb31a8016f3822b859b06bcac46"BLUE AND YELLOW: fan girl squeal./p  
p data-p-id="8769ebd53f4d4111893ad2ca7d03654c"SILVER: what is wrong with you two./p  
p data-p-id="002df34a5de50847d823076a810a198b"BLUE: I am the president of the yaoi fan club and yellow is the co president./p  
p data-p-id="ea2c57718108df31205459616967605d"SILVER: FUCK/p  
p data-p-id="87ab659f88c9498bf769b9fe05715fbb"GOLD: (laughing)/p  
p data-p-id="5121e33b10f82e6bd131bfdc2bdc8256"SILVER: punishment will be served later gold./p  
p data-p-id="9afc041f473075c34d78daa36b9f522e"RED: OK then you guys I'm gay and I'm in love with green ./p  
p data-p-id="452102f48a57c73c462711e8d7af57d0"GOLD: I knew it you need to tell him before he leaves./p  
p data-p-id="9282b93aaeb10178941d6c3268b8f0ba"RED: I know but how and when./p  
p data-p-id="ba6ae06ee4377fed1300c1632e13f370"GOLD: when hes at the going away party sneak in to his room wearing a cat made outfit it will make him go crazy he will love it ./p  
p data-p-id="23dcb50a323d1bd44c4a4467e5a99ccd"ALL: how do you know that/p  
p data-p-id="632855cf66f9bad875efa8d2c71f17b5"GOLD; that is how I asked silver out./p  
p data-p-id="444b6e4192bb5db507f96b8f515f2e0c"RED: thank you so much for the help Ill see you guys later./p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="4f5123f5e268611938b5b4071b8bbb94"SILVER AND GOLD POV./p  
p data-p-id="41d60e2f6fd982db22e3e5500d408da4" YELLOW: how long have you two been dating ./p  
p data-p-id="5d1e2ba5d49218e54835d675c06fb047"GOLD: for about 1 year now./p  
p data-p-id="b5ac031b6e4384074cfcd9dd395ec4bf"BLUE AND YELLOW:*fangirls* no way/p  
p data-p-id="8850af8c3748a4bee8a9ad47c3712a5c"SILVER:can we leave yet./p  
p data-p-id="8e9c3e17d0dfec997713b5af01b92a72"GOLD:ya sorry *kisses silver*/p  
p data-p-id="de335d75f02a1eb27ab7bb198463d204"SILVER:*kissed him back and held is waist and whispered* OK good /p  
p data-p-id="83099d1b29fcc8d6c5cb0a332d527585"GOLD AND SLIVER: bye guys/p  
p data-p-id="b24a59933bc366adaf7b1e21595894a7"YELLOW AND BLUE:*squalled* bye guys/p  
p data-p-id="bcd689023815be545f5ba251a47c551a"GREEN POV./p  
p data-p-id="11b6a7d70c616ade9b40d34b7719df32" when I got to my party I was a little disappointed that red did not show up for my last day here in kanto I thought he was more forgiving then to not show up at all he could of a least acted like he cared a little even thought it would be a lie but at least I would not leave sad well I guess I should try to enjoy my own going away party a little bit shouldn't I so I went to my friends and decide to talk to them a bit before it got to late so I went over to my group of friends and said hi./p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="228cc758a7be63b48a5f6885e007adf9"~~~~~~~~~start of conversation~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-p-id="f48ce092d0e48530a6730eff741d2f25"gold: sup man/p  
p data-p-id="e8a2909887f36f895a3e4ee6cf18ccf7"silver: hello green/p  
p data-p-id="69af248e493e3736ac95257bf6ca8c81"green: holy fuck did he just talk to me !/p  
p data-p-id="e2f852ddb887463322242927c37139c0"gold: yep I have trained him well don't you think/p  
p data-p-id="c4e6fe93837398ea855bd031fa5fc506"green: fuck ya but how./p  
p data-p-id="842d393b1fd09d7f1415754367e111b1"gold:( whispers in greens ear) when you do things go as slow as possible/p  
p data-p-id="50ef1a073d6e2cef97d64c293af3ed19"green: (blushes) wait what!/p  
p data-p-id="82ab6ee320542e84baa4cfc950d28b51"gold: what! you didn't hear me/p  
p data-p-id="afb0998a757c4eb47d5f7b3d13150fb2"silver: me and gold are dating/p  
p data-p-id="def35506ad280a6825bba0ab6e1a4ab3"green: OK now I understand/p  
p data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p data-p-id="cea7ed2e0a1b3d3310d6c7cd2e22d49b"~~~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p data-p-id="456dfa2974d2fc47af5786a0ca04c7ec"yellow: its getting late we should really get going sorry green bye-bye/p  
p data-p-id="82a7218abd5cd8175305701fd3cc849d"he rest of them: bye green/p  
p data-p-id="5d202292dce81794a332809ee55d03fd"green: good-bye/p  
p data-p-id="166c0c01d56b3d5ff4ee2db6db3e02d5"~~~~~~~end of conversation~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="e238b2e9c4926f967299074b1a5b1f31" i walked up the stairs to my room (yes the party was at his house) i walked my room only to stop when i saw red in a cat maid outfit sitting on my bed he looks so cute by the way i have a little crush on him. anyways without thinking i said "you look so adorable." then his face went bright red ha ha now his face matches his name. after a long awkward silence i spoke "red why are you dressed like that and why are you in my looked me in the eyes and said"i u-um w-wanted to tell you i l-l-love y-you" i was so shocked by what i had heard that i did not notice that red was kissing me he was about to pull away but i kissed him back i kept the kiss going and pushed him onto the bed we started to make out i decided i wanted more so i licked his lips asking for entrance and he granted it quickly by parting his lips i let my tongue enter his mouth and explored every inch of his mouth of course the need for air had to inter fear so we parted both of us were panting then red said throw pants "i l-love you "i said " love you to red"/p  
p data-p-id="e238b2e9c4926f967299074b1a5b1f31" /p  
p data-p-id="e238b2e9c4926f967299074b1a5b1f31" /p 


	2. lemon

(red pov.)

holy fuck I just made out with green but then it hit me he is leaving tomorrow. I started to tear up at the thought of him leaving me. then I heard green ask me if I was ok the I busted into tears. I looked at him and said no im not ok your ganna leave me tomorrow. green looked me in the eyes and say no im not I have a reason to stay and he kissed me on the lips.

I then kissed him back and got on top of him and we started to have a full blow make out session. I felt him grab my ass and I squeaked a little and I was blushing like 50 shades of red right now.( see what I don't there XD)

(green pov.)

I thought in my head fuck because I could feel my self becoming more and more aroused the more we made out. then I got the good idea and grabbed his ass and he squeaked and it was so fucking adorable and it just turned me on more. I need more of him just how should I make sure that's ok with him. I decided and slowly started to lift his the maid outfit up.

(red pov.)

I felt green slowly lifting my dress up and I back up and looked at him blushing like a mad man. green looked sad when I moved away and said he was sorry . I said why I was just a little shocked and blushed even more if that was humanly possible.

( green pov.)

i then flipped us over so i was on top and started kissing him. i then went to his neck and started sucking/kissing/biting on it and red started moaning. I started looking for his sweet spot and then I finally found it red moaned loudly. I started sucking on it and gave it a few bites until I had claimed red as mine by giving him a hicky. i took my shirt off and pulled off his dress and I blushed dark red.

when I saw he was wearing panties that made his bulge really noticeable .I looked up at red to see he was blushing and looking away I told him not to be shy. he looked at me and said o-ok I took my pants off so it would be fair. I started to kiss him.

(red pov.)

I felt him rub my crotch and I moaned into the kiss. I could feel him taking off my panties once they were off he put three fingers to my lips and said suck and I obeyed his orders. I sucked on his fingers until he took them out and said are you ready? I shuck my head yes and he inserted a finger into me and I yelped in pain. he started stroking me to distract me from the pain and it surprisingly worked.

I moaned in pleasure and I had not even noticed he had inserted the other to fingers in me. till he pulled them out and asked me if I was ready and I shuck my head yes again.

(green pov)

I thought I had stretched him enough and pulled out my fingers and asked him if he was ready. and of course he told me yes so I pushed in him and he screamed in pain I kissed him and waited for him to adjust . he moan "m-move~ so I started to thrust slowly after thrusting at the speed for awhile he moaned "f-faster~. so I trusted faster adoring his adorable face and moans and I could not resist his adorable face. and I started thrusting faster he was moaning so load.

he moaned loudly I-im ganna cum~ and I said me too (blah blah blah) after a few more thrust we came together then we then he said I love you green and I said I love you to. and I kissed him and he kissed back and then we went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~(A/N)~~~~~~~~~~~~

ya I know this is not a good lemon I rushed on it im so sorry I made you wait for this and please forgive me for how bad this is!


End file.
